Equestria Uprising
by CaptainStrings
Summary: Chaos across the land, cities destroyed, populations decimated, and to think, it all started on a normal day. Stay close to Guitar as we follow him through his journey to become Captain Strings in the world of the Uprising. Equestria Uprising, Never Give Up, Never Give In. Fight To Return What Once Was.


Equestria**-****Uprising**

If you are reading this then you are one of the many, yet few, survivors of the Uprising. I hope somepony's out there to help me. My name is Prince Guitar Strings of Bridle... Or at least, I was... I'm now Captain Strings of the Uprising Rebellion. I was once royalty but that has passed, as has my days as a common-pony.

(For now the story is human, different perspectives bring different versions)

The story starts back when this whole mess started, it was almost half a year ago, and it was a day like any other to begin with, Lou and I were out on a walk and I stopped by to see everypony, Kannon and Rush had their baby, and Loriety and Blast Furnace got married, everypony had someone but me... Even Blizzard had a special Some pony...

Back on subject... Ah yes, it was a normal day. I stepped into town to get some fresh fruit while walking Lou when suddenly a mare named Twilight came sprinting out of her tree house, she looked worried so I flew up to her. "Twilight, what's the matter?" I asked her, hoping to get some answers. "Can't... Talk... Princess... Trouble... Fastest... Way... To... Canterlot..." She whispered in a raspy voice between gasps of air. I flew up a little higher up into the air, over her head and yelled over the wind. "Grab onto My Ankles and then wrap your arms around my waist!" I shouted. "...O- Okay!" She yelled back to me, doing as I said.

I took several deep breaths, getting ready to gain a burst of speed. He spread my wings further out and then slammed them against the wind, bulleting through the wind at high speeds. I saw the castle in sight and decided to fly faster so I did what I had just done again, bulleting to Canterlot. "Drop me off here!" She Twilight yelled. I shook my head and slowly lowered down to the front gate and took off my hood, showing my scarf to the guards. They nodded as they saw the Strings Family Seal and let us pass. Twilight rushed past me to the throne room and slammed the door behind her. "...It's been too long Guitar." I heard a voice whisper my name in my ear. I felt cold and my hair was standing up. "Luna." I whispered back. "It has been a while."

"Where have you been?" She asked with a devious smirk. "Here, there, everywhere." I answered nonchalantly. "Getting snippy are you?" She asked. "Aye mate, wouldn't you?" I asked in retort. She scoffed at my question and turned away. "Come." She ordered, heading for the throne room. "Ah yes, here are these." She said, pressing a button near the door, opening a small case. 'My crown, sword and oak staff.' I said to myself. "Your stuff has been kept in tip-top shape as you'd say." She mocked. "We would hope so." I mocked in retort. She sneered and left me at the door to get ready.

As I entered the room I felt the cold air hit me in the face, almost as if something was in there with the rest of us. When I was out in the hallway something felt strange as well. As I put my sword in the sheath at my side, the guns in the holsters by my sides and the knife in the small sheath in the dip in my lower back, I knew, I just KNEW something was near. But it was when I put my oak staff in my hands that I was sure of it. I had felt a strange presence when I put it in my hands, and then as I put it on my back I felt as if something had just entered the Throne Room with me... Something was definitely with us... And I wanted to know what in the fuck it was.

"Twilight, who is this you have brought with you?" Princess Celestia asked Twilight. "I am Prince Guitar Strings of Bridle, Princess." I said, kneeling in front of her. "Rise." She ordered. I finally got a good look at her as I rose, and the way she was dressed was way off. A cloak, with a hood... That's way too strange for her... "Celestia, if you don't mind my asking, What's with the strange attire?" I asked, taking in a deep breath, ready to bolt out of the room with Twilight at the first sign of trouble. "That is none of your business common po-" "Call me common pony one more fucking time Luna, I dare you." I threatened as I cut her off. "It's fine Luna." She said, raising her right hand. I stared at Twilight with a look that said 'Be ready to run at the first sign.' "Now." She whispered. "GAH!" I screamed in pain as I felt a giant claw rake down my back. "What... What in the hell?!" I screamed, dropping to my knees. "P- Princess Celestia?!" Twilight gasped. "Luna! Get Twilight." The Princess ordered her sister. "T- Twilight! R- GAH! RUN!" I screamed at her. Twilight was in shock, she couldn't move. 'D- Damn it... Just... A little.. Further...' I said to myself, reaching for the knife against my lower back.

'Gotcha!' I exclaimed within my mind, slicing at the invisible hand. I heard a loud scream and felt my body's muscles ease up, I was free again. I held the knife assassin style and dashed to Twilight, slashing at Luna's cheek, drawing a small amount of blood. "Twilight come on!" I screamed, pulling her along. "COME ON DAMN IT!" I screamed, slapping her. She held her cheek and blinked several times. "Come on, we haven't long before the guards and or the Princesses catch up!" I exclaimed, urging her to come with me. "...The Princess... My teacher..." She whispered. "Yes, yes, she betrayed us, COME ON!" I screamed. "But... But the Princess! We ne-" "THE PRINCESS IS A TRAITOR TO EQUESTRIA! NOW WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!" I screamed, most likely alerting several guards. "..." She was silent now, and I had to get the both of us out, and I needed to do it fast. 'That window...' I said, staring at the window that was stained with the imprint of Luna and Celestia, sun and moon. I picked Twilight up into my arms and pushed off the ground, backwards. I grunted as I hit the glass, breaking through to the outside. "Only one place to go." I said out loud. 'Home.'


End file.
